<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Day Of Spring by emarvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217753">The Last Day Of Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarvel/pseuds/emarvel'>emarvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, SO FLUFFY, Some underage drinking, Spin the Bottle, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Unreliable Narrator, Yuuko and phichit are the worst, an oc that could’ve easily been a canon character, pre pony tail cut, so so so effing fluffy and soft and sweet like cotton candy, the boys are teens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarvel/pseuds/emarvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No sooner had he noticed the green ginger beer bottle lying with false innocence in the center did he realize that he had messed up. He couldn’t leave now. He had sat down. Everyone saw him sit and it would be weird if he left now, wouldn’t it? He was trying to decide what would be worse: leaving and having everyone at the party make fun of him for being “prudish” or staying only to see the scrunched up look of disgust on someone’s face when the bottle bade them to kiss. </p><p>OR</p><p>Yuuri gives into some very soft-core peer pressure because he’s his own worst bully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nishigori Takeshi/Nishigori Yuuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Day Of Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Took a break from writing HR to write this thing that was in my head. Tbh, it’s actually only half of a story that I imagined, but this stands alone pretty well. If I feel like it, maybe I’ll write the second part but as a separate fic. I hope you enjoy it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuuri had no one to blame but himself for this situation. He had followed Ketty to the circle because he panicked when he realized she had left his side by the pizzas. He didn’t want to be left alone at this party; he didn’t really know anyone and Yuuko was too busy trying to shoot popcorn into Takeshi’s mouth on the other side of the room to notice that Yuuri was drowning. He sidled down next to her, and no sooner had he noticed the green ginger beer bottle lying with false innocence in the center did he realize that he had messed up. He couldn’t leave now. He had sat down. Everyone saw him sit and it would be weird if he left now, wouldn’t it? He was trying to decide what would be worse: leaving and having everyone at the party make fun of him for being “prudish” or staying only to see the scrunched up look of disgust on someone’s face when the bottle bade them to kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips and took a cursory glance of the circle to assess the potential damage. Mostly people he’d barely spoken to —  friends of the birthday girl — a few classmates, Ketty, oh… Yuuko and Takeshi join </span>
  <em>
    <span>now…</span>
  </em>
  <span> and —</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s heart dropped. Sitting at his eleven o’clock was Victor Nikiforov, A.K.A.,Oberon, the Fairy King from the Spring Showcase. Yuuri still had dreams about Victor’s shimmering blue costume, the details that made him look like he was cloaked in leaves and petals. Victor was sitting with his back against the wall, a leg drawn up to his chest and the other stretched out in front of him. He was wearing that jacket that Yuuri loved — the white and red one with the big, elaborate “R.U.” on it — and a t-shirt with cuffed jeans. It was nothing so different from what everyone else was wearing. Even Yuuri was wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>jeans. </span>
  </em>
  <span> But Victor made it look different. Effortless. Meticulous. Clean. Lovely. Perfect. Maybe it was the long ponytail of platinum hair pulled up high on his regal head. It could be any combination of the arctic eyes, cutting jawline, or that soft smile that seemed to have a mind of its own. It could’ve been any of those things. Whatever it was, Victor was perfect and far out of Yuuri’s league and sitting in the same dumb spin the bottle cirlce as him, twiddling the end of his ponytail between his fingers and looking up at him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor’s eyes widened when he found Yuuri  who nearly choked. He had been staring. Heat rose in his cheeks and he hurriedly turned away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK,” Tanya, the birthday girl, began eloquently with a pop of her gum, “so like, my Aunty Mia told me about this game she used to, like, play when she was in school, and I thought it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know… vintage? And, like, you’ve all heard of spin the bottle, right? Or seven minutes in heaven?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s heart thundered in his chest as the answers and giggles came. All he could do was shrink closer into Ketty’s side and focus on one of his shoelaces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, like, you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have to </span>
  </em>
  <span>do anything you don’t want to do, of course. We’re all basically adults,” Tanya said fixing them all with stern looks and swishing her shiny brown hair off her shoulder. “So, you know, if you’re not feeling it or whatever, or maybe you’re taken,” she glanced at Yuuko and Takeshi. They beamed at each other but the looks were laced with mischief. “You can pass. Or, in, like, the spirit of the game, you can take a shot!” Tanya pulled a bottle of fireball whiskey from seemingly nowhere to cheers and scandalized whistles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the game started, Yuuri focused all of his energy on mentally manifesting a giant, cosmic eraser to come and wipe him out of existence. He zoned out completely; he thought he heard Yuuko say something to him but it was lost in the static signal shaking his mind when it was finally his turn. He reached out quickly, spun the bottle, and didn’t wait to see who it picked before he snatched up the penalty fireball and a red solo cup to raucous laughter.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>stings, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuuri!” Yuuri looked up to see Phichit, his best friend, laughing hysterically in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phichit?” He put the bottle down. A wave of relief washed over him and a small smile finally spread across his face. “I thought you said you were going to study?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit shrugged and beamed back at him. “Changed my mind. You didn’t see me come in? Or sit down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I guess I was distracted,” he glanced down at his solo cup and chanced a look at Victor before deciding it was a bad idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friend rolled forward onto his knees and crawled closer to him. He smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him, “Well, you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to drink if you don’t want to, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri snorted and poured his shot. He downed it without breaking eye contact with Phichit who fell on his face laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you,” he declined smoothly and put the bottle back in the center. The drink burned his chest and made his head swim. He kind of liked it. It was as if the wires pulling his muscles so tight had finally released him. He sank comfortably down and crossed his legs. He spun the bottle three more times. Phichit kissed Yuuko on the cheek and high-fived Takeshi. Ketty kissed two football players and Phichit. Yuuko gave Tanya a warm smooch. Two of Yuuri’s turns were inconclusive — the bottle pointed firmly between a girl who sang a lovely ballad in the Spring Showcase and a friend of Victor’s who was in the play. Yuuri vaguely registered (it was definitely much more than vaguely. Sharply. Sharply, was the appropriate word) that Victor’s first spin was inconclusive and the second one landed on his friend sitting to his left. Victor turned to him, an amused look on his face, only to have the friend lean in and lick his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a certain point, Tanya seemed to get fed up (Yuuri thought she was pissed at having to kiss Tyler, a linebacker he knew she despised but still invited for some reason). She declared that all future kisses would be done in the coat closet and that all who entered would have to stay there for seven minutes before coming back out: the classic seven minutes in heaven game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Yuuri’s current luck, this didn’t bother him, though he was sure at this point no one would blame him for bowing out. He’d played several rounds and even had two drinks (the second one was for fun). He could even go home now, if he wanted, and no one would have anything bad to say about him! And what was better, nobody made weird faces at him. It was as if Lady Luck was living in his pocket and paying rent. He grinned and spun the bottle easily when his turn came back around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting pretty late,” he murmured, watching the green whirling in front of him on the basement’s artificial flooring. “I promised my parents I’d be home soon so this is my last round.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Yuuri, hon’!” Tanya complained and tugged at his shirt sleeve. “Already?” He nodded and watched the bottle’s quivering progress. He had flicked it with more power than he intended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me come,” he said, looking over his shoulder at her, “and happy birthday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned up to squeeze him around the middle and said something like “of course” and “pizza home”, but Yuuri couldn’t quite understand what she was mumbling into his back. The bottle stopped between Yuuko and Phichit who both gave him excited looks and pointed enthusiastically at themselves. He chuckled quietly, shook his head and turned to a smiling Ketty. She held her arms out so he fell into the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispered, “and see you Monday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank me! I wanted to come too, you know,” she whispered back with a giggle. He stood up and stretched, ready to head out. When he patted his pockets to check for his keys, wallet, and phone, he waved shyly with both hands at the circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, wait!” Tanya said, holding her hands up. “You didn’t even like, get to kiss anybody!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, th-that’s OK, really,” he shook his head, not liking where this was going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon!” She waved, beckoning him to sit back down. “Spin just one more time. All your last turns were busted. At least let the thing land on someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… that’s OK,” he repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um —”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOLO, Yuuri!” Phichit cheered, encouraging some of the others to do the same. “It can’t hurt and it’s just for fun!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worst case scenario, you decide to take another shot and wait out the buzz on my couch before you drive back,” Tanya shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, drinking isn’t good for your health,” Phichit said and Yuuri shot him a dirty look. “I think you should take the kiss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kisses are good for your heart,” Yuuko nodded sagely. Takeshi swooped down to claim her lips in an audible “smack”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can confirm,” he nodded when he resurfaced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One wittle spinny-spin,” Tanya squeaked up at him. She gave him a puppy-dog pout and held her manicured finger close to her thumb to indicate just how small the spin was allowed to be. Now. This was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before another wave of panic could overcome him and before he could audibly sigh, he bent down quickly to flick the bottle around to cheers from the circle. He didn’t even sit — he wouldn’t give this mishap that level of respect — and he watched the green glass go round and round before it inevitably slowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Middle, middle, middle… </span>
  </em>
  <span> he chanted in his head, hoping for his string of luck to continue. The tin cap pointed decidedly at the toe of a familiar sneaker. His eyes wandered up the hem of dark denim, over the curve of a bent knee, and across swaths of his favorite red and white pattern before they found the iciest stare, a gaze as chilly and sweet as gelato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room suddenly felt too hot for everyone to be situated so close together and Yuuri wanted nothing more than to run for air. His ears felt as if they’d melt clean off his head he was blushing so hard. He couldn’t speak. The silence between them swelled and he felt several eyes sinking into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor reached up to pull the ends of his ponytail gently between his fingers. Yuuri watched him bite the pink of his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Victor hummed, “I don’t drink.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With trembling fingers, Yuuri pulled the door closed, ignoring Yuuko’s gobsmacked look and Phichit’s triumphant fist pumping. It happened that the darkness had a smell, and a smothering one at that. Wet, dusty, and old like aged honey. It was warmer in here between the coats and wool scarves. Yuuri reached out blindly to find a place to stand comfortably without having a hanger dig into his back, and his hand found something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s — can you see, Yuuri?” Victor whispered and Yuuri suddenly realized he was touching Victor’s chest. He yanked his hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he breathed, certain that Victor could hear his heart thundering in this small prison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a little more room back here,” he informed him in hushed tones. “I think I’m sitting on a suitcase. Yuuri didn’t know how to respond to that. He didn’t know how to explain that tiny anxiety elves had sewn his shoes to the floor so that he could no longer move and he would just have to take Victor’s word for it. Suddenly, his hand was in Victor’s. “It’s this way,” he said with a gentle tug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hanger hit him in the face. There was no way Victor couldn’t hear the long hard breaths he was taking and he felt impossibly hotter at that thought. The only thing that was saving him now was the darkness because at least Victor couldn’t see just how pathetic he looked. He closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Yuuri managed in a small voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” came Victor’s soft reply. After more silence, something in Yuuri’s Sanity and Dignity department broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so nervous,” he choked out. A rattling breath followed and he shook his hands loose at his sides. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, me too,” Victor whispered back quickly. “Let’s turn on the light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W —”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Yuuri could object, the cramped coat closet was flooded with a warm, flickering light. Victor, who was usually a bit taller than Yuuri, was eye to eye, because he was indeed perched on a suitcase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much better,” Victor sighed. He was very close. Yuuri could count every feathery eyelash if he wanted to, and at this distance, he had the privilege to see just how smooth and dewy Victor’s skin was. He took a step back but he still couldn’t bring himself to look away. A slow, soft smile was growing on Victor’s face — the kind that had a mind of its own because it was as if Victor wasn’t aware that it was on its way to light up his features. That soon broke into something crumpled and silly as he pursed his lips and tried in vain to hold back a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?” Yuuri asked, afraid of the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re… you’re so pink, Yuuri,” Victor snorted and tried to cover his smile with his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands automatically smacked the sides of his face in horror and he looked away, “I-I can’t help that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! I’m sorry! I —” He covered his mouth with both hands to stifle his laughing. “Oh my gosh, you’re so cute!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s eyes widened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad I can see you now,” he murmured, his laughter finally subsiding. He seemed to hesitate before adding with a glance from under silvery lashes: “I always loved the way you blushed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what it felt like to swoon; Yuuri felt like a sentient puddle in jeans. One weird turn of the moon and he’d splash all over the walls, he was so gone. “I, um, I don’t think it’s the best look,” he replied feebly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Victor said, shaking his head slightly, “I wish I could blush the way you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Yuuri half snorted half choked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s endearing. Like… flower petals.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri swallowed. He didn’t know what to say. Perhaps return the compliment? “I… I like your jacket,” he said.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor tugged at the collar. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri nodded, feeling dumb. Of all the things he could’ve picked...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… you can borrow it, if you want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Uh…I” Yuuri held his hands up nervously, “I didn’t mean — you know you don’t have to —”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I — me?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor nodded and stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK, yeah,” Yuuri wheezed, his eyes shifting up to follow Victor’s height and his heart hammered in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor’s hands came up to rest on his shoulders and his eyes locked with Yuuri’s, that frosty, sweet, sugar-coated blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He asked softly. Yuuri nodded.  Victor’s hands wandered slowly up his neck and back down, thumbs tracing his skin delicately with a slight tremor in them. Yuuri didn’t know what to do with his own hands; they seemed to know what to do without the help of Yuuri’s brain and ventured out to rest on Victor’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes when Victor cupped his face in his palms. With one small breath in, a soft pressure found his lips. Tender, timid, brief. It tingled, and then it was gone. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered back open. When he saw Victor, with just a hint of red on the bridge of his nose (a corner of a flower petal), his heart danced in his chest and he couldn’t help the smile that came after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that —”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri leaned up and kissed Victor back; Victor’s lips were still soft and warm and Yuuri didn’t want to break it this time, but then he realized Victor was saying something. He had interrupted him. Embarrassed, Yuuri pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I —”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor pulled him back into his chest and silenced him with another kiss. Yuuri felt the smile on Victor’s lips and he almost sneezed with the force of the giggle that came out of him at that. Victor started giggling too but Yuuri was determined to have one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss, long and sweet. One that he could feel on his lips later on when he was home… He held the sides of Victor’s face in his hands and stood flush against him, feeling the warmth from Victor’s chest fill him like fireball whiskey. He planted his lips carefully against Victor’s, not quite sure if it was right, not sure if there was a better way, but positive that he needed the contact, and melted against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor’s hand wandered up into his hair. His nails grazed his scalp, and an intoxicating feeling Yuuri had never experienced before sent shivers down his spine. A tiny moan escaped his lips and he pulled away with a gasp. Victor gave him a shocked look and after a second of silence they both laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shoot,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Victor hissed suddenly, “how long have we been in here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap, we only had seven minutes,” Yuuri realized and he couldn’t decide if he was horrified at the thought of someone opening the door on them while they were kissing or ecstatic at the little realization that Victor’s finger was still hooked in his belt loop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we look…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri tilted his head back to see Victor clearly in the flickering light. The old bulb threw mottled shadows on Victor’s silvery head, which was a bit mussed — Yuuri didn’t remember running his fingers through his hair but he must’ve — and his shirt was rumpled in the front. Even better, Victor’s lips were very pink and he looked very flustered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yuuri laughed quietly and he hurriedly reached to fix Victor’s ponytail and straighten his shirt. Victor’s hands moved over him too, brushing down his bangs, straightening out the back of his hair and lingering, Yuuri noticed, on his cheek, his thumb rubbing gentle circles there. Yuuri giggled and whispered a scolding at him as he pushed his hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor sat back down on the suitcase. Yuuri rocked on his heels in front of him. He wasn’t sure where he was allowed to look. He found old shoes, a holey dog bed, and a hat box. When he looked back up at Victor, who was far more pleasing to the eye than any of those things, he was smiling timidly at Yuuri, his lips parted slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you practice playing the piano everyday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri blinked. “What? I, uh, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re like a professional,” Victor breathed reverently. “Your piece in the Spring Showcase was unreal. I still get shivers when I think about that build where it goes da-da-da-da-da-da-</span>
  <em>
    <span>dun,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mimed playing the third movement from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moonlight Sonata, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his fingers moving dramatically in the air. Yuuri blushed and looked away. “How can you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span> that fast? It was like you were lost in the music. Or you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>the music.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… thank you,” he accepted the compliment shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you write songs too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes… but they’re not good,” he qualified but Victor shook his head, an eager smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you write one for me? Just a small one? Like, just a teeny ten second tune I can whistle?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s cheeks heated up and he covered them with his hands so Victor couldn’t see but he could tell he was too late. Victor smirked at him. The door opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time’s up, lovebirds!” Someone called over obnoxious clapping and cheering but Yuuri wasn’t paying attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already did,” Yuuri whispered. Victor’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… you did?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>If Victor didn’t  think he was an awkward bumbling freak by now, he never would, so Yuuri nodded. Yuuri’s Sanity and Dignity department was truly slacking today, but he guessed he couldn’t complain; he’d gotten a few kisses (his </span><em><span>first </span></em><span>kisses)</span> <span>out of it </span><em><span>and</span></em><span> Victor looked awestruck now.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I listen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s uh… it’s saved on my computer so —” he jerked his thumb awkwardly over his shoulder as words.exe temporarily crashed in his mind when he tried to invite Victor over to his house. “Maybe another time…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another time?” Yuuri’s head snapped to Phichit who’s eyebrows were raised at him. He had forgotten they had an audience. “What’s this? Another time what? What’s on your computer, Yuuri?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Nothing,” he hurriedly shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tanya sang, giving Yuuko a conspiratorial glance, and Yuuko, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>traitor, </span>
  </em>
  <span>nodded gravely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just music,” Yuuri said weakly and Phichit booed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go back in there and </span>
  <em>
    <span>KISS!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Phichit threw popcorn at him and Yuuri heard Victor snort beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Butterflies fluttered in his chest when he looked back at him. “Another time,” he said again, “and I really should go now,” he declared to groans and reluctant goodbyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take some pizza, babe!” Tanya called to him, “Drive safe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh — uh — thank… OK,” he spluttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor pulled him into a warm hug to several approving whistles. “Bye, Yuuri,” he whispered in his ear. When he pulled away, Yuuri tried his best not to stop Victor from breaking the contact. “I’ll call you about the song, OK?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” he nodded. His brain was still working with words as a new concept, so he was taking it slow. He waved at the circle one last time, gave Victor a fleeting look, and smiled to himself as he left. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>❤️❤️❤️<br/>Thanks for coming to my TED talk. Leave kudos and a comment if you want!! Oh, and I’ll get back to HR soonish too. Take care!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>